SCP-2399
Summary SCP-2399 is a massive, complex mechanical structure currently located in Jupiter's lower atmosphere. Since its visual discovery in 1963, SCP-2399 has been observed to use highly advanced, anti-matter-based weaponry to create spatial disruptions and devastating atmospheric fluctuations observable as a large red vortex, commonly known as the Great Red Spot. SCP-2399 appears to be damaged, possibly due to an impact with the moon Io before coming to rest in its current position. SCP-2399 has been observed releasing a multitude of small, octopoid repair drones in efforts to repair the damage it has taken. Some of these drones will remain near SCP-2399, while others will patrol nearby moons, or deeper into the gasses of Jupiter itself, in search of parts that SCP-2399 is missing. Computer models estimate that SCP-2399 is at 59% completion, with a current rate of .78% annually. This rate has increased from an estimated .12% in 1970. Despite its damaged state, SCP-2399 seems to possess a limitless power supply, advanced electromagnetic shielding, matter-disrupting weaponry, the ability to repair damage done to itself, and a precise tracking and targeting system. Due to the large difference in technological advancement between the creator of SCP-2399 and our own, for all intents and purposes, SCP-2399 is currently indestructible by human means. In theory SCP-2399 might be left vulnerable by a powerful enough electromagnetic pulse. Unfortunately, this technology does not yet exist. Since 1971, SCP-2399 has been the recipient of an unending stream of electromagnetic-based communications originating in the Triangulum Galaxy, roughly 3 million light years from Earth. The means of SCP-2399's travel to our solar system, and the means of its communications, are all unknown. From 1971 to 1985, SCP-2399 continuously received a single encoded message which, through codebreaking and translation efforts, appeared to be a command to repair the damage it incurred upon entering our solar system. After this time, the BARRIER array was established to intercept these messages. This coincided with a period of radio silence from the origin of the communications, until 1996, when a different order began transmitting. The BARRIER array has thus far prevented SCP-2399 from receiving this command. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: SCP-2399, "A Malfunctioning Destroyer" Origin: SCP Foundation Age: Unknown Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Weapon Wielders: None Powers and Abilities: Antimatter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Flight, Supposedly limitless power supply, Can release repair drones, Electromagnetic shielding, Regeneration (At least Mid via Repair Drones) Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Caused the great red spot with its antimatter weapons) Speed: Relativistic+ (Passed the outer planets in less than two hours, approx. 80% SoL) Durability: Moon level (Crashed into the Jupiter's moon Io and was still functioning, although this led to it's current state, Tanked and was undamaged after crashing into Titan and annihilating 37% of its mass), Higher with electromagnetic shield (Described as "Indestructible" by human standards) Range: Interplanetary, Intergalactic via electromagnetic communication Weaknesses: Currently damaged, May be left vulnerable by a powerful enough electromagnetic pulse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Antimatter Users Category:Tier 5